Game: Bubbles
A game, with Toothless100 GMing and Eotyrannus playing as Mesothelae. Game The space station you were born and raised on has been attacked by Krillitane warships not far from their homeland. It was unfortunately no match for the warships, and was being taken back to Krillith when the Eight Legs rebelled against the Krillitane overseers on board. In a heated battle, an airlock was rent open by Krillitane fire, causing you all to be sucked into space. You do not know the fate of your comrades or overseers, but you fell into the planet's atmosphere and smashed through the roof of a large eco-bubble. The fall would certainly have killed you, but by chance you landed on an engineered springy plant-like substance, and so only took 5 (sla.) damage from shattering the glass dome. The dome is a large, tropical environment. A river winds past you on your left, while a dirt trail leads into the trees on your right. 1 The first thing to do is scout out the surrounding area. If there is nothing obviously threatening, I spin a web. 2 You cannot see anything that appears threatening. 3 I spin about five more webs, if nothing happens, to form a base of operations. It's got water, it should be good enough for now. I make sure that they're outside of viewpoint from the path. 4 You set the webs up around your base of operations. There is a rustling from along the path, and a rippling from the river behind you at the same time. 5 I sit very still at the core of my webs. If I no longer hear any rustling, I make another web. 6 A creature bursts from the trees. It resembles a muscular jaguar, though its skin is a dull, dark green. It has a third pair of limbs, which act as arms. It swipes at one of your webs, rolling a 2, critical failure, and getting caught. There are further ripples from the river. 7 I use a Poison Silk on it and psisplode it, dealing 45 explosive damage, 5 kinetic damage and poisoning it. (I presume poison silk is exempt from the '10 damage or no poison' thing, considering it can't do that.) 8 The jaguar untangles itself from the web, taking ten damage from your poison. A creature emerges from the river; it is about two feet tall, bipedal with webbed fingers and toes, and a fish-like face. It attempts to use a psychic blast on you, surprising you, and as a result you are barely able to resist (You both rolled 6). 9 I launch a binding silk, rolling a 5 and stunning the fish. I psisplode the jaguar first, as it is the more pressing threat, dealing another 45 damage and stunning it with a 4. 10 The jaguar collapses, dead. The fish is stunned. 11 I see that the fish is about to get loose (I rolled a 4 for it), and psisplode it (45 damage), using Precognition to stun it again with a 5. I roll a 5 again, hitting it with a jagged web and (if it's got under 33% armour) causing it to start bleeding. 12 The fish is dead and bleeding, the blood trailing into the water and diluting it. Your tussle may have attracted the attention of other nearby creatures, but you cannot see or hear any signs of movement yet. 13 Webs ensue! I put up psychic armour, bringing my resistance up to 50% conventional, 40% heat/elec, and 30% exotic. 14 A shark-like creature attracted by the scent of blood bursts out of water and lunges at you. It rips through one of your webs, and lands on its feet a metre or so away from you. 15 I fire a Binding Silk (4), stunning it. I spin a web on it and check if it's a Selachian. 16 It is a non-sapient quadraped, and remains stunned. 17 I spin a second layer of web over it, just in case, and Poison Silk it. 18 It rolls a 2, and is still stunned. It takes 10 damage from venom. 19 I bring my fortress's web count to 6, and renew my shield. Those two webs holding it should give me ample time to stun it again. (turns on shield: 3) 20 The creature is freed from stun, and slices through one of the webs binding it. 21 A psisplosion ensues, stunning it again. (1 then 6) Another web for my fortress, since there still might be threats. (shield: 2 turns) (7 webs) (1 web holding shark) 22 The shark is stunned. A plasma ray strikes the shark square in the forehead, killing it. You can hear Krillitane voices coming from the direction of the shot. 23 MORE WEBBING (shield: 1 turn) (8 webs) 24 Four of your webs are destroyed by plasma rays, each one closer to hitting you. The voices are louder now. 25 Another web ensues. I refresh the shield. (shield: 3 turns) (5 webs) 26 Four more webs are destroyed, and a group of four Krillitanes wielding Plasma Pistols enter the area. Because I'm feeling nice, one of them is an idiot and walks straight into the remaining web. 27 I spin a spare web. I psisplode/Jagged Silk a Krillitane, stunning it with a 6 and hitting it with a 4, dealing 60 damage and causing it to bleed. (shield: 2 turns) (1 web) 28 One Krillitane destroys the web, and the other one that is not caught/stunned shoots at you, dealing 48 damage, killing you. With an amazing flair of Plot Convenience, you avoid the shots, and I highly recommend finding a way to stun a few more :P 29 I hit one with a binding web, stunning it (4). I hit the other with a psisplosion, stunning it as well, and hide in the jungle. (shield: 1 turn) 30 One Krillitane falls unconscious from Bleeding (10HP, 18STR) One other is stunned and on 35HP One other is stunned. The last one frees itself from the web, shoots in your direction, and misses. It then speaks into some sort of communicator, asking for support. 31 I refresh my shield, and Jagged Silk the one on 35HP before fleeing more. (shield: 3 turns) 32 One Krillitane is on 5HP and 17STR, Bleeding. One is on 15HP and 19STR, Bleeding. It rolls a 6, escaping Stun. One is at full HP. It rolls a 3, and is still stunned. The fourth Krillitane chases after you, missing with its pistol again. 33 I psisplode and Poison Silk the krillitane chasing me, stunning it and dealing 50 damage plus poison. Sneaky fleeing ensues, unless they can track me, in which case normal fleeing ensues. (shield: 2 turns) 34 One Krillitane dies, another falls unconscious, on 10HP and 18STR. The third, at full health, recovers from stun. The fourth Krillitane fails to track you, and returns to its comrades, using a Medkit and Cure Condition on the unconscious one. (Three Krillitanes - Two at full health and a third on 20HP and poisoned) As a group, the Krillitanes begin to search the forest for you, but they are far behind you and you are safe from them for now. 35 I climb upwards, into part of the canopy, and sneak through the denser areas of tree in the direction of 'away from Krillitane'. Having nothing better to do, I refresh the shield. (3 turns) Category:Games